


a lovely bonus

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Garcia thought Luke was joking about making lasagna.





	a lovely bonus

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : domestic  
> Prompt : Any, any, cooking helps (him, her or them)  
> relax after a long day at work  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/904573.html?thread=107283837#t107283837

She’d thought he was joking. Kidding around or, at the very most, making stuff up to impress her. 

“I made lasagna,” he’d called after her and she’d just stomped off to her office, calling back to him, “I don’t care!” 

She’d meant it too. 

Then. 

But that was then. 

That was then and this is now and now she knows better, in more ways than one. Because not only is Luke able to make the most delicious lasagna Garcia has ever tasted - yes, it’s better than Rossi’s; no, she’ll never tell either of them that - but he makes it directly from scratch, no jars of sauce in the Alvez kitchen. He even makes two separate dishes now, meat filled for him, vegetarian for her and he takes such care with keeping the utensils separate and uncontaminated that Garcia almost feels guilty every time he makes it. 

Almost. 

After all, it’s just that good. 

But it’s not just lasagna he makes. Oh no, it turns out Luke can turn his hand to all manner of dishes and when he’d learned she was vegetarian, he’d turned to learning how to cook her favourite dishes with an enthusiasm that took her breath away. Cooking together quickly turned into one of their favourite ways to unwind after a long case, him issuing instructions to her as she does what she can to help, even if it’s just opening the bottle of wine and chopping some vegetables. It's their time to talk, really talk, say things they can't say over a phone line or through a video screen, to open up to one of the few people in the world who can understand what it is they do and why. 

She knows, of course, that they can do all that without the food, but it is a lovely bonus. 

And besides, with what they do after dinner, they need to keep their strength up.


End file.
